


A Lovely Christmas

by Vipper73



Category: Happy Tree Friends, UTAU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vipper73/pseuds/Vipper73
Summary: 24th of december, christmas eve, is Miko's birthday and everyone is throwing her a party while at the same time celebrating christmas. However Ritsu doesn't show up and she was planning on confessing her feelings to him. What will she do?*One-Shot*Christmas Special! Happy holidays!!





	A Lovely Christmas

**Christmas special is here! My lack of updates of life changing decisions is due to getting addicted to runescape xD if I'm lucky I'll finish chapter 15 as a new years gift since this is everyones christmas gift lol**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Christmas was a special time of year. Miko was preparing for a christmas party and her birthday. The 24th of december she was born! It was like a christmas gift to her mom and dad. She grew up in a loving family that celebrated the holidays every year without fail. This year was different as she was hoping to cheer up a new friend of hers that also happens to be her long time crush.

Namine Ritsu was a special boy to her, he was different in a good way and very quiet too. He was like the grinch of the holiday season as he disliked celebrating christmas. She never understood why until recently. He was the exact opposite of her, his family was a dysfunctional family and he never had a proper christmas.

And so tonight she plans to change all of that! After her birthday party they all plan to go to Splendid's house to celebrate christmas, Ritsu was naturally invited since Splendid was his best friend. He wasn't going to go but Miko convinced him to try it out.

"Tonight I will confess my feelings to him." She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Was she presentable or was she overdoing it? She really wasn't sure so she sent her friend Lammy a text.

**From: Miko**

**To: LittleLammy**

**Do I look good?**

_**Photo_Archive sent** _

**From: LittleLammy**

**To: Miko**

**You look great :)**

Miko blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Does she really look great? She wanted Ritsu to like her and she wasn't sure if she did. She sighed once again to relax herself since she was being paranoid.  _Everything will be fine_ , she said to herself. After one last time of looking over herself she grabbed her bag and left.

**At the christmas party**

Finally at the party she decided to look for Ritsu who unfortunately has not shown up yet. Hours had passed by and she was getting worried. It was almost time to sing happy birthday to her and he hasn't shown up yet. Miko looked around frantically as she was starting to think he probably ended up changing his mind at the last minute. She looked down sadly thinking her opportunity had been ruined, maybe had she encouraged him throughout the week he wouldn't have changed his mind. It was too late as everyone sang her happy birthday and the party continued, gifts were being exchanged and even more gifts for Miko. Unfortunately all Miko wanted was to her confess her love for Ritsu but he wasn't around.

**After party**

Miko being herself she decided to not give up and go to Ritsu's apartment instead. She had his gift and everything prepared as she was determined to confess her feelings for him even if she had the feeling she'll be rejected. She ran to her destination since it was late at night already,  _maybe he's already asleep_ , she thought to herself and started panicking a little inside. She didn't have time to decided to regret this idea as she was already right in front of his door and all she had to do was knock.

Except she couldn't knock.

Her hand stood frozen in place as her anxiety started running ramped. What was she doing anyway? He didn't come and he likely doesn't wanna see anyone right now or he's probably asleep and it would be rude to wake him up. Miko felt tears form in her eyes as she realized she was being selfish because she was only thinking of herself. What about his feelings? Why does she wanna make him do things he doesn't wanna do? Eventually her tears could no longer hold in place and she silently started crying. Nobody was around to hear and nobody was around to bother her. As she wiped her tears she turned around getting ready to leave but the sound noise of Ritsu's door opening caught her attention. Well more like she froze in place panicking wondering what to do, did he hear her crying? Did she accidentally knock!?

She had no time to run away as he stepped outside and was surprised to see a freaked out Miko with swollen eyes as if she'd been crying holding a gift in her hand. Miko immediately blushed realizing she probably looked like a mess right now.

"What are you doing?" He asked rather surprised to see her out of everyone that could have come looking for him.

Miko's blushed deepened. "I… Well you d-didn't come to the party so I decided t-to bring you the gift I wanted to g-give you." She mentally facepalmed as she realized she was shuttering again, she thought she had gotten over that.

"Oh, thanks I guess." He took the present from her hands and opened it up, because why not right? He was surprised to see it was a hand knit scarf.

"I didn't know what to get you so made that." She blushed and looked at the floor unable to look at him in the eyes.

Ritsu was surprised to say the least as no one had ever really given him a gift this nice. He put it on and it felt warm but a nice kind of warm.

He smiled and Miko noticed.

Without a second thought he hugged her genuinely. Miko hugged back without thinking as well. This moment was precious to her and while she wasn't sure if she should confess and decided not to but she was sure it made him partially change his mind about christmas and that's all she wanted.

But unfortunately Miko was on autopilot and ended up confessing anyway.

"Ritsu I love you."

There was an awkward silence as the two teens were still hugging and Miko hadn't realized she had literally just confessed. After a few seconds she broke the hug and covered her mouth blushing furiously. She was redder than Flaky's hair.

"I d-didn't mean that! Well actually I did but I didn't mean to say it! Well actually I really wanted to but there is a time and a place and oh my god I'm rambling." She covered her face in embarrassment.

Ritsu stood there trying to process everything. He was blushing slightly and suddenly laughed a little at Miko's panicking.

"Hey, hey it's alright." He said trying to calm her down which surprisingly worked because Miko stopped herself and looked at him still blushing. He could see it, her eyes shined as she looked at him, the eyes of someone in love.

"I… I don't really know what I feel about you Miko but I know at the very least that I like you." He hugged her again tightly. "I feel like I need to be with you."

Miko started crying again but not out of sadness but out of happiness. Thinking she was gonna be rejected it ended up being the opposite.

This was the best birthday ever and the start of a better life for Ritsu.

While it wasn't the moment to ask questions she asked away. "Ritsu how come you didn't come to the party?"

"Oh, uh well I wasn't sure whether to go or not since I kept thinking I would make a fool of myself." He sighed.

Miko hugged him even more tightly. "You wanted to try and like christmas right? But you weren't sure how."

"Yeah, I wanted to give it a chance for you." Deepening the hug he kissed her forehead. "But things will be different now."

Miko smiled. "Yeah"

**The next day**

It was officially christmas!

This year was gonna be different since everyone is either spending time with family or with their significant other. Miko decided to spend christmas with Ritsu right after having dinner with her family.

"You know you didn't have to come."

"But I wanted to."

The newly established couple were currently just watching christmas movies cuddling together covered with a blanket.

"You sure your parents weren't mad?" Ritsu asked still unsure if it was okay for her to even be here. Wouldn't it be rude? Would her family think badly of her? Of him?

"They were fine with it but my dad wasn't happy knowing his princess is now dating someone." Miko giggled as she remembered her dad freaking out. Ritsu sweatdropped at the image.

"Well since its okay I guess I shouldn't worry." Ritsu said as he left out a sigh of relief to with Miko giggled.

"Of course silly, oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You owe me a birthday gift."

"Oh… right."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Short and sweet naturally, this was a plot that just came to mind suddenly since I really wanted to do a christmas special since I did a halloween one lol**

**If life changing decisions doesn't update by the end of this month expect updates next year xD**

**See you all soon and happy holidays!**


End file.
